Typh
Typh is a "Werewolf". History He is a direct descendant of the first Werewolf, Ephraim Warg III, making him a "true-blood" Werewolf. One day, he arrived in the city of Beytropolis, meeting other strong pepole living there. He now lives in the Shadow Realm in a slumber-like state due to giving up his powers. The Shadow Realm is the place where all Beytopians go to when they lose their powers. He has now gotten out of the Shadow Realm and also found out that he is one of the descendants of a ancient lineage of elemental wolves, with he being the Wolf of Plants. He is now on a quest to find the remaining wolves of legend. Personality Pre-timeskip No one really knows how to describe Typh's personality, since Werewolfs are highly violent and likely to explode into wolf form when angered, making him very hard to get to know, or even get close to. He is also very arrogant, claiming the he is the strongest fighter in all of Beytopia. He enjoys battling and hates it when his battles aren't satisfying him enough. Its shown whenever he gets serious he takes off his shirt. He is also very brave and goes headfirst into battle. He mostly prefers to stay in wolf form. Post-timeskip After 5 years, Typh has become a much more darker person and now gets along with his counterpart, Kai. He has also become very destructive. His arrogance is at its peak as he now considers himself to be superior to everyone, including Beytopia's guardian, Des Dragneel. He is now never seen in his human form anymore. He also plans to make war with the inhabitans of Beytropolis to take over the whole planet and to make the wolves the dominat spieces. After being talked to by Snake, he had a big change of heart and now isn't as dark and cold anymore, instead he has become a very kind person, though he is still pretty destructive. Relationships Ana/Snake Ana is possibly the only person who knows Typh the best. She has been beaten by Typh before, though she has also defeated him too. They consider eachother rivals due to this. However, Typh can get aggressive at her if she stands in his way. Typh usually claims that Ana is his servant, and usually calls her, "Igor". After Snake talked some sense into him, he unlocked his true powers, and did the best thing a Werewolf can do; transfer their powers to another person to pass down to later generations. This of course made him powerless, but he is proud that he did some thing great. Kai Typh and Kai are not very fond of eachother. They really hate eachother to the point of violent fights at sight of eachother. Still, Typh and Kai plan to make the most powerful wolf pack in history and take over Beytopia, showing Typh's darker side. After the 5 year timeskip, Typh and Kai get along better now. Powers *'Shape-shifter: '''Typh is a shape-shifter, a person being able to shift into a wolf at will. However, due to Typh's continuous lust for battle combined with his dark personality, he has no self-control in wolf form. *'Enhanced Strength: 'As a shape-shifter, Typh's physical strength is superhuman in his human form and near its peak in his wolf form. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Typh's durability is near its peak as he can take multiplie hits without taking much damage. *'Enhanced Speed: 'As a wolf, Typh has amazing speed which he uses to keep up with fast opponents. It has been noted that he is one of the fastest werewolves in existence. *'Inhuman Determination: 'Though not classified as a super power, Typh has steel determination which makes him accomplish nearly impossible tasks due to Typh never giving up. *'Wolf Spirit - Nature Swords: '''A ancient technique that has only been mastered by the first Werewolf. This power allows a Werewolf to tap into their true power and unleash it using different stages, while also revealing what element they have. This stage makes Typh unleash his inner energy which takes the form of two blades that are placed on each side of him.